1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display panel including the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an array substrate that may be capable of improving display quality and a display panel including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device as a flat panel display device includes an LCD panel displaying an image by using optical characteristics of the liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
The array substrate typically includes a gate line extending in a first direction, a data line extending in a second direction crossing the first direction, a thin film transistor (TFT) connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the TFT, and a storage line overlapping the pixel electrode.
The pixel electrode may be separated into two parts to improve the viewing angle of the flat panel display device. For example, the pixel electrode may include a first pixel electrode to which a first voltage is applied and a second pixel electrode to which a second voltage, having a lower level than the first voltage, is applied. A drain electrode of the TFT is connected to the first pixel electrode directly and overlaps the second pixel electrode to form a capacitor.
As such, the second pixel electrode is not connected to the drain electrode, but rather, is floated with respect to the drain electrode. Thus, when a residual direct current exists in the second pixel electrode, the second voltage may vary, thereby deteriorating display quality of the LCD device.